


Spooky Times

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hamilton is a nerd, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love this ship, Modern AU, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: Hammy is really excited about Halloween. Too excited, maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's October 1st. I had to write this. Yikes. Sorry this is so fucking short. (And I'm procrastinating working on my other multi-chapter fic. Oh well.)

"Eliza!" Alex whispered to his wife, who was dead asleep in their bed. "Eliza, wake up."

"What?" She asked sleepily, pulling the covers over her head. 

"Eliza, it's  _October 1st._ " Alex said excitedly, jumping out of their bed.

"So?" Eliza said, finally making the decision to roll out of bed.

"That means it's going to be  _Halloween_  soon, Eliza! How are you not excited? We need to figure out who we're gonna be!"

Eliza groaned. "Babe, I love you, but can we wait until like, October 20th? This seems, um, a bit  _early._ " She said, kissing her husband's cheek.

"But if we do it then, it ruins the mood! All the costumes and decorations will be gone from Target! We  _have_ to go! And if we go now, you can get a pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks."

"Ok, fine. But I'm just doing this so you can shut up."

Alex smiled.

Twenty minutes later, they're walking into the nearest Target, and Alex practically _runs_ to the back of the store. When Eliza catches up to him, he's carrying two plastic pumpkins, a candy bowl, a sign that says  _Trick or Treat_ , and witch hat, which he places on Eliza's head. She pretends not to notice the candy that Alex has apparently already put into the bowl.

"Ok. You found the stuff you want. Can we go home?" Eliza said.

"Well, um, sure, but Eliza, when I was down there I noticed there were also Christmas stuff too, so um, could we...." He trailed off as Eliza gave a disapproving look.

"No, babe, it's not even November. Can you wait a month?"

"Well sure, but.... can we go to a pumpkin patch? _Please?_ "

"How about we go home and decorate?" Eliza said, pulling him towards to cash register.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" 

 


End file.
